Anytime
by just-you-me-and-the-stars
Summary: "So, Adam told me you like me." Neil LambertXTommy Ratliff.


"So, Adam told me you like me."

The words alone made a hot blush creep up Tommy's neck and color his cheeks. He took the beer from Neil's hand, staring at him like he was speaking another language. "And you don't think, on any level, your brother was fucking with you?" Tommy asked.

"See, I did. Then I started to notice little things you do." Tommy was going to kill Adam. Kill him. Strangle him. Suffocate him in his sleep. "Like how you laugh when I say stuff that wasn't even meant to be funny. And how you act like a thirteen year old girl whenever we talk."

Tommy rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his beer while trying to think of what to say. "Crushes don't mean anything, Neil. I think you're cute, yeah. What of it?" Neil smirked.

"You're getting pretty defensive over this."

"I just don't want you to, like, think I'm falling all over myself for you or something." Tommy was embarrassed. Humiliated. "So I really just, you kn-"

Tommy was cut off. Cut off by lips smacking down onto his own. Gargling up a noise in his throat, Tommy wrapped his hand around Neil's neck and opened his mouth for his tongue. Neil pulled away slowly as the blonde's lips curved into a slow grin.

Somehow – in a drunken haze Tommy can't quite remember – he ended up on his back, a dim glow emanating from the bedside lamp. Neil's lips were on his, biting a little, making the blonde whimper lightly.

Neil slid Tommy's pants further down his thin hips, slipping them off completely along with his underwear. Tommy felt the rough denim of Neil's jeans against his cock, making him moan into Neil's mouth. The tiny bassist wiggled around, trying to find some friction and causing a sigh of relief until Neil's hands gripped his hips, stopping him.

"Ungh," Tommy grunted at the hold back. "Fucker, lemme move."

"Won't let you get off 'till I get to touch you."

"Then touch me, bitch." Tommy grabbed Neil's wrists, trying to yank them off his hips.

"Mouthy fuck," he concluded. "Don't move."

"Want to."

"Don't."

"_Want_ to." He repeated. Neil's glare made him furrow his brow as the younger man got up. When Neil turned his back to walk to the bathroom, Tommy's hand flew to his dick, squeezing and jacking. Neil came back in with lube and a condom, catching Tommy red handed. The blonde just stared back like a deer-in-headlights. He didn't move his hand, but breathed heavily. Neil just smirked, setting the packets next to Tommy's head and attached their lips again, hand reaching down to push Tommy's out of the way to replace it with his own.

"Bigger than you look," Neil remarked against the small mouth below him. Tommy laughed, grinding into the hand.

After lubed fingers had opened up Tommy's tiny hole, he felt Neil's dick pressing against it. "Must run in the genes." Tommy muttered, gripping Neil's shoulder and feeling him laugh smugly. It pushed it, past the resistance of Tommy's, and finally settled after shallow, short fucks. Soft moans were running past the blonde's lips, quickly followed by his tongue slipping out to moisten them.

"Fuckin' gorgeous." Neil grunted. "Thought you were straight, Tommy-boy."

"Thought you were too."

"We all have," he broke off to bury his face in blonde hair, "exceptions." Spoken breathlessly. Tommy's teeth clamped down on his lower lip, holding back sounds bubbling up his throat.

"Harder," he requested. "Please. Harder." Neil complied, making Tommy's thin hands clamped down on the headboard. "Ugnh," Tommy moaned.

"You're," thrust and a moan, "so fucking _perfect,_ Tommy. Fucking awesome." The hand on Tommy's dick pumped faster and drew him nearer to the edge.

His mouth gaped open, panting, "Gonna fuggin' come." He felt Neil nodding against his skin from behind, allowing him release.

With a few more jerks, Tommy's back bowed, his ass pushed up and his mouth going slack with a groan. Come splattered his chest and Neil's hand, dropping the blonde down to his elbows. The hot-white coil in his stomach was gone now, but the sensitivity in his ass from Neil rocking in and out was beginning to get to him.

Luckily – with a grunt of Tommy's name and a tightening of hands on Tommy's hips – Neil came, teeth sunken into Tommy's neck. "Fucking beautiful." Whispered Tommy. Neil kissed his cheek before pulling out, tying off and tossing the condom to the trash.

An hour later, Tommy and Neil were awake, talking and shoving and pushing and laughing. They'd discovered Tommy's was a blanket hog, Neil was a tickler, and they were both starving.

"I'm not eating at Taco Hell." Neil complained as Tommy hovered on all fours above him, a white sheet covering his back. He pouted, mouth close to the younger man's. "Tommy, no."

"But I'm fucking_ hungry!_"

"So you're going to eat garbage on tortillas?" Tommy pondered on this before nodding happily. "Do I have to pay?"

"I let you put your dick in my ass, you're eating Taco _Bell _and you're paying for it." He stated, rolling off of Neil to grab his clothes. "I'll pay for the cab." The brunette frowned, sitting up and taking his clothes from Tommy's hand. The bassist leaned toward the other man, kissing his lips lightly. "Thank you."

After ordering almost the entire dollar menu and receiving a pointed look from Neil, Tommy was finally content back in their hotel room. "Bitch, you're getting that fake ass cheese all over my pillow."

"Touchy." Tommy muttered, sitting on Neil's left hip.

"Fucking bony ass. Get the fuck off."

"Crabby." He said as he ground down into the juncture. Neil's fingers dug into his hips, making Tommy wiggle. "Fucker, stoppit." Grinding down harder.

Neil picked up the smaller man, slamming him onto the bed and watching him bounce as an whoosh of lettuce and beef exploded onto the white hotel beds. Neil sat across the blonde's thighs, his knees holding down his hands.

"Ruined my taco." Tommy murmured as Neil's face got closer.

"'S'okay, you got eight more." Against Tommy's mouth, the brunette was smiling lightly. Licking gently into Tommy's mouth, he held him tighter, loving the tiny whimpers he was hearing. "So pretty. So little."

"Not fuggin' little."

"Are."

"No 'm not. You're just big s'all." Neil wrinkles his nose against Tommy's, then goes and bites at his lips. "Not my fault."

Neil just keeps talking, as if he were talking to the bed itself. "You're pretty cute, too, y'know. I've paid attention when you've been flirting the past couple'a months. Tried so hard." Tommy pouts, and Neil kisses him. "Said it was cute, stop looking at me like that."

"Liked you a lot. Thought you'd never know. Fuckin' Adam, tellin' all my secrets." Neil grins at him. "Thank you for tonight."

"Anytime, Tommy." He reached over, turning off the lamp and they cuddled up on a bed of beef and lettuce.


End file.
